


Stay with me, here, forever. In Barafundle Bay

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, Post Reichenbach, Romanticism, Sentimental, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Mycroft lo distolse dai suoi pensieri “Ne è valsa la pena?”</i>
  <br/><i>Sherlock annuì leggermente, quindi alzò lo sguardo su Mycroft e lo osservò a lungo: doveva congedarsi anche da lui, in fondo. Gli era di conforto, quanto meno, sapere che almeno con lui avrebbe intrattenuto uno scambio epistolare.</i>
  <br/><i>Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo d’intesa, quindi Sherlock posò la tempia destra sul finestrino e sospirò “Si va a Barafundle Bay.” '</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, here, forever. In Barafundle Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Note1: avete presente la mia "Meet us at Barafundle Bay"? Ecco, stavolta è raccontata dal punto di vista di Sherlock :)  
> Note2: in parte free-form (SMS), in parte narrativa

 

Quando Mycroft rientrò a casa, nel lussuoso e imponente maniero degli Holmes, sentì per la prima volta in vita sua l'impulso di spaccare qualcosa. Infrangere le vetrinette piene di antichi e costosi cimeli di famiglia, sfregiare i quadri delle collezioni private degli Holmes, pugnalare i divani classici che erano fin troppo classici persino per l'arredamento vintage del vecchio maniero di famiglia.  
La famiglia. Le foto di famiglia. Passò la mano destra sulla cornice perfettamente spolverata dell'ultima foto della famiglia Holmes: la signora Violet vestita di bianco seduta su uno scranno antico, dietro di lei l'altrettanto elegante Siger con una mano sulla spalla della moglie e l'altra distesa lungo il fianco. A lato i figli: sulla destra il maggiore, autentica fotocopia del padre, ombrello a cavallo del gomito. A sinistra Sherlock: imbronciato nella sua postura rigida e seriosa, i riccioli neri come unica nota ribelle di quello che sembrava più un quadro che una foto.  
Mycroft era furioso. Coi maledetti medici legali che non gli avevano permesso di vedere il corpo di suo fratello. A lui. Cosa se ne faceva del suo potere se non riusciva neanche ad ottenere il permesso di vedere il corpo di suo fratello?  
E poi era arrabbiato con Sherlock. Perché, continuava a domandarsi, perché non aveva chiesto il suo aiuto? Lo detestava a tal punto? Sapeva di essere il colpevole di quanto accaduto ed era persuaso del fatto che Sherlock non si era consigliato con lui proprio per quel motivo, ma arrivare a rinunciare alla propria vita pur di non farsi aiutare da lui gli sembrava decisamente eccessivo. Persino per Sherlock.  
Ma, più di tutti, biasimava se stesso. Aveva consegnato suo fratello a Moriarty ed ora Sherlock era morto. Il suo adorato, problematico, fratellino. Colui che aveva giurato di proteggere al capezzale di Siger Holmes e che continuava a far preoccupare loro madre Violet. Lo stesso fratellino che da piccolo lo vedeva come un eroe, ma che col passare del tempo si era sempre più allontanato fino a far diventare l’affetto che li legava solo una pallida ombra di quello che era stato. Lo stesso fratellino che, nonostante tutto, amava come il primo giorno in cui era entrato nella vita degli Holmes: irrequieto, intelligentissimo e astuto da neonato così come da adulto.  
Prese in mano la cornice e camminò fino al suo studio: era devastato, oltremodo distrutto, ma non riusciva a sfogare il suo malessere. Lo incorporò, lo somatizzò e lo tenne dentro di sé, pronto a trasformarlo nell'energia necessaria per scavalcare la burocrazia che gli stava impedendo di vedere per l'ultima volta il viso di suo fratello.  
Aprì con forza la porta dello studio e la prima cosa che la sua percezione lo aiutò a discriminare nel buio della stanza, fu una figura scura che aveva appena finito di scavalcare la finestra vicina alla libreria. Raggelò. Mycroft non era certamente digiuno all'azione: le sue frequenti partecipazioni alle attività dei servizi segreti gli avevano inculcato un minimo di autodifesa personale, ma quello era un momento in cui la sua famigerata tempra aveva lasciato il posto a dei nervi scoperti e pronti a lanciare segnali di pericolo, minaccia e dolore.  
Avanzò armato della cornice pregiata e ricca di metaforico potere, ma quando fece per colpire l'intruso, l'altro gli fermò agilmente entrambi i polsi con le proprie mani e solo quando riprese fiato da una corsa che, evidentemente, aveva appena concluso, pronunciò piano il suo nome.  
Mycroft avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra le altre sette miliardi diverse che avrebbe potuto ascoltare girando per il mondo “Sherlock?”  
Alla conferma di Mycroft, Sherlock rilassò la propria presa, lasciandogli andare i polsi e appoggiandosi con la schiena contro lo spigolo della libreria “Avevi dubbi? Stai diventando lento, Mycroft.”  
Sì. Probabilmente Mycroft non avrebbe dovuto dubitare della genialità di Sherlock che poteva raggiungere limiti estremi di immaginazione, ma la verità era che di fronte alla notizia della morte di suo fratello aveva ceduto alle emozioni e creduto a quella notizia come il più normale degli esseri umani. Una volta che i suoi polsi furono liberati, Mycroft cercò a tastoni l'interruttore della luce: tornò con lo sguardo su Sherlock e, nonostante la gioia provata nel saperlo e vederlo vivo, provò una spiacevole sensazione. Era incredibile quanto gli sembrasse di non vedere Sherlock da una vita, come se il suo fratellino fosse cresciuto tutto in una volta e gli si fosse presentato davanti dopo anni e anni di lontananza. Non riuscì a rispondere a Sherlock, sopraffatto da quella sensazione di dispiacere mista a rimprovero: si limitò solo ad osservarlo da cima a piedi, fino a che fu colpito da un dettaglio che lo bloccò all'altezza della sua guancia destra.  
Sherlock si sentì leggermente a disagio: l'ultima volta che aveva visto Mycroft così emotivo era stato più di dieci anni addietro, il giorno in cui loro padre morì lasciando un vuoto che entrambi colmarono con uno specchio d'acqua che lentamente si trasformò in una solida lastra di ghiaccio. Non riuscì a sua volta ad esprimere i propri pensieri in maniera totalmente distaccata, contagiato anch’egli dalla sfera sentimentale che aveva prepotentemente sfondato quella razionale nel momento in cui capì di doversi congedarsi da John a tempo indeterminato. Sul tetto, il luogo in cui la lastra di ghiaccio si era rotta grazie alle lacrime che aveva versato al telefono con l'unico uomo che l'aveva compreso. Almeno fino a quel momento. Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui, ora, John? Avrebbe pensato anche lui, come gli altri, che era un falso, che aveva inventato Moriarty per mettersi in mostra e per usarlo come alibi per i crimini che non aveva commesso? Abbassò lo sguardo, per la prima volta, di fronte a Mycroft che, tuttavia, non incolpava per tutto l'accaduto: James Moriarty era un genio del crimine e avrebbe provato ad incastrarlo con o senza il suo aiuto. E se Mycroft si era sentito costretto a rivelargli le informazioni riguardanti la sua vita privata, era perché la minaccia che gli si prospettava di fronte era ben più grande. La nazione contro un fratello? Non poteva biasimarlo e lo sguardo che gli lesse sul volto lo spinse a rassicurarlo, seppur a modo suo “Mycroft, non fare il sentimentale. Io sono vivo e la nazione è salva: due piccioni con una fava.”  
Mycroft perse l'occasione di leggere i pensieri che tormentavano Sherlock perché era ancora concentrato sulla sua guancia: alzò la mancina per provare a toccargliela ma si fermò a metà strada “Hai...” deglutì e tossì un po' dell'aria che lo opprimeva e che gli impediva di parlare “Hai ancora del sangue... qui.” lo sfiorò col dorso dell'indice e solo quando arrivò a contatto con quel liquido rosso ormai secco si rese conto che la sua mano stava tremando.  
“Mycroft.” lo chiamò Sherlock che non andò incontro alla mano del fratello, ma non ne sfuggì nemmeno. Quel livello di intimità con Mycroft era decisamente troppo da elaborare in quel momento, tuttavia sentì l'urgenza di confortarlo, quindi alzò la mancina sulla spalla destra del fratello e la strizzò appena “Non è mio. Faceva parte del piano.”  
Mycroft annuì appena e ritrasse la mano ricongiungendola alla gemella che reggeva ancora la cornice “Ho ancora una bottiglia di quel whisky dolciastro che ti piace tanto.”  
Sherlock annuì di rimando quando lo vide più calmo “Bene.” concordò con la velata richiesta di Mycroft: voleva delle spiegazioni. Come dargli torto? Lo seguì e riuscì a sottrargli la cornice dalle mani: accarezzò prima il volto di Siger Holmes, poi quello di Violet “Sarà un problema spiegarlo a mamma. Era papà quello che reagiva meglio alle mie _prodezze_.”  
Il maggiore degli Holmes sorrise in tralice “Povera donna. D'altronde hai _solo_ fatto un volo giù dal tetto del Bart's.”  
“Ma ne sono uscito illeso.” si giustificò Sherlock, osservando ancora i volti dei loro genitori impressi sulla carta fotografica.  
Mycroft aprì il mobile bar presente nello studio: sorrise nuovamente, perché sentiva che lo aiutava a scaricare i nervi ancora tesi per lo shock “Papà ne sarebbe stato così fiero.”  
Sherlock concordò con un sorriso sincero.

  
Mycroft ascoltò in silenzio tutto il racconto di Sherlock, annuendo di tanto in tanto in risposta alla narrazione fluida e apparentemente distaccata del fratello. Notò facilmente che Sherlock non si preoccupava neanche di cercare di nascondere il proprio coinvolgimento nei riguardi di John il cui nome, per un motivo o per l’altro, era emerso spesso durante quel lungo e dettagliato soliloquio.  
Fu quando Sherlock espose il proprio piano che Mycroft negò categoricamente con un secco cenno del capo “No.”  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio “No, cosa?”  
“Non faremo come hai proposto tu.” replicò Mycroft, categorico nel suo secco rifiuto.  
Sherlock sospirò stancamente “Mycroft, io devo trovarli.” appoggiò con poca grazia il tumbler(1) sul tavolo, producendo così un rumore sordo “Non posso permettere che John, la signora Hudson e Lestrade rischino la loro vita senza neanche avere la possibilità di difendere se stessi.”  
Mycroft ribaltò gli occhi all’indietro e sospirò: era scontato che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di far loro del male, ma evidentemente il suo adorato ed attualmente emotivo fratellino pensava il contrario, quindi palesò quell’ovvietà “Me ne occuperò io.”  
Sherlock alzò la punta del naso verso l’alto e si appoggiò allo schienale della poltroncina: intuì il senso di colpa del fratello e non era sicuro di come avrebbe dovuto reagire “Mycroft...”  
Tuttavia, Mycroft lo interruppe: si sentiva in colpa, e certamente l’idea di poterlo aiutare in qualche modo non poteva riparare completamente il danno che aveva fatto, ma era l’unica cosa che poteva fare. L’unica cosa in cui era competente e gli permetteva di utilizzare tutto il potere acquisito in lunghi anni di lavoro per aiutarlo veramente “Ora tu stai zitto e mi ascolti.” alzò l’indice della mancina e glielo puntò contro “Non ti permetterò di andare in giro per il mondo a cercare quei criminali da solo...”  
Sherlock lo interruppe a sua volta “Dammi qualcuno dei tuoi uomini allora.”  
“Ti ho detto di stare zitto, _per la Regina!_ ” sbottò, ma non era arrabbiato. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo si sentiva un vero fratello maggiore e non avrebbe permesso alla testardaggine di Sherlock di prevaricarlo come era successo negli ultimi anni. Si era spaventato così tanto, aveva temuto di averlo perso per sempre, quindi, da quel momento in poi, si sarebbe fatto come voleva lui “Ti nasconderò in un posto sicuro, sperduto, lontano da tutto e da tutti. Quindi mi occuperò io di trovare il resto degli uomini di Moriarty.” alzò un poco la voce quando vide Sherlock aprire bocca “Senza contare...” riprese a parlare normalmente quando il fratello minore si rassegnò a starlo sentire fino alla fine “...che nel caso in cui ti scoprissero, tutti i tuoi sforzi di salvare le persone a te più care sarebbero andati persi. Se invece scoprissero i miei uomini non potrebbero risalire a te.” si prese poi una piccola pausa quando intuì che finalmente Sherlock stava concordando con lui “In secondo luogo, ovviamente, predisporrò che degli uomini fidati si occupino di salvaguardare le vite di John, della buona signora Hudson e dell’ispettore Lestrade in modo discreto, ma efficiente.”  
Sherlock scosse il capo, ma non perché si trovava in disaccordo col fratello “Io dovrei solo nascondermi? Per quanto tempo?”  
“Per il tempo che impiegheremo per sgominarli tutti.” fu la risposta di Mycroft, che era scontata eppur difficile da elargire: non aveva la minima idea di quanto fosse numerosa e potente l’organizzazione di Moriarty. Una cosa che conosceva, invece, era il cruccio di Sherlock: era sicuro che in fondo alle sue domande mancassero delle parole che erano così sottintese da risultare lapalissiane. ‘Io dovrei solo nascondermi _da John_?’, ‘Per quanto tempo dovrò stare lontano _da John_?’, erano questi i veri quesiti di Sherlock e Mycroft si sentì impotente quando capì di non riuscire a rispondere a quelle domande “Resterai da solo il tempo che ci servirà, Sherlock. Né un giorno di più, né uno di meno.”  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli altrove: non era facile ammettere di avere dei sentimenti proprio di fronte a colui che gli aveva sempre sconsigliato di indulgervi “Non è il restare solo che mi preoccupa.”  
Mycroft, d’altro canto, non si sarebbe neanche sognato di biasimarlo per aver ceduto al proprio lato emotivo e la ragione era lo stesso John: chi altri avrebbe potuto desiderare per il proprio fratellino? Esisteva un uomo migliore e più adatto di John Watson per prendersi cura di Sherlock? No. E Mycroft lo sapeva: per quello si dimostrò estremamente comprensivo nei riguardi di Sherlock ed altrettanto protettivo nei riguardi dello stesso John, anche se questo significava tenerli a distanza per un tempo incalcolabile “Ti rendi conto che non possiamo farlo sparire all’improvviso?” sussurrò, quasi temesse di ferire Sherlock con il solo uso della parola “Si insospettirebbero.”  
Sherlock annuì: gli occhi fissi in un punto che stava guardando, ma non osservando veramente “Lo so.”  
Mycroft ruotò il capo per non osservare lo stesso punto fissato da Sherlock “Mi dispiace.”  
Sherlock annuì: sapeva che se si trattava di lui, Mycroft non era l’Uomo di Ghiaccio che tutti temevano. E si dispiacque a sua volta per tutti quei momenti in cui l’aveva dubitato, in cui lo aveva contraddetto per il puro gusto di dargli contro, per quella stessa mattina in cui doveva avergli fatto prendere lo spavento più grande della sua vita. A quanto pareva, essere stato ad un passo dalla morte gli aveva decisamente allargato gli orizzonti. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui e per un attimo si domandò quante di quelle rughe che gli rigavano il viso si erano formate a causa sua e delle sue prodezze “Potresti fare qualcosa per me? Mentre sarò via, intendo.” lo vide sorridere e, per un attimo, dimenticò l’urlo di John che chiamava a gran voce il suo nome durante la caduta “Scrivimi di lui.”  
Mycroft annuì semplicemente “Naturalmente.”  
Stettero qualche minuto in silenzio: Mycroft versò nuovamente un po’ di whisky in entrambi i tumbler e Sherlock, dopo averne bevuto qualche sorso, si lasciò andare ad un commento a cuor leggero “Riprenderò l’apicoltura, almeno.”  
Purtroppo per lui, Mycroft smontò anche quella sua speranza “Non andrai nel Sussex, Sherlock.” prese in mano il blackberry, digitando rapidamente qualche messaggio di testo “Non è un posto sicuro: è risaputa la presenza di un maniero Holmes in quei luoghi.”  
Sherlock sbuffò rassegnato: Mycroft aveva, fastidiosamente, ragione “Allora dove andrò?”  
Mycroft non fece in tempo a posare il blackberry sul tavolo, che l’apparecchio vibrò subito in risposta alle domande che il suo proprietario aveva inoltrato. Alzò uno sguardo fiducioso su Sherlock che vide ricambiarlo con un pallido sorriso “Lo sceglieremo insieme.”  
Sherlock si stropicciò il viso con entrambe le mani, quindi tirò su le gambe e si rannicchiò sulla poltroncina. Rivolse lo sguardo verso il panorama che offriva la finestra: il tempo era cambiato una svariata quantità di volte quel giorno, come se volesse seguire i mutamenti del suo umore “Un posto vale l’altro.”  
Mycroft capì ancora una volta che in fondo a quella frase mancava qualcosa. ‘Un posto vale l’altro, _senza John_.’ e Mycroft lo sapeva: avrebbe potuto anche scegliere l’ottava meraviglia del mondo, ma quella pendice finale che completava silenziosamente le frasi di Sherlock sarebbe comunque rimasta.

°oOo°

Avevano preparato tutto. Entro mezzora sarebbe avvenuta la consegna: Sherlock sarebbe stato nascosto e trasportato nel luogo scelto da lui e da Mycroft per il suo soggiorno a tempo indeterminato. Ma prima di partire aveva fatto un’ultima cosa. Mycroft non era riuscito a dirgli di no. E anche se ci avesse provato, Sherlock l’avrebbe fatta lo stesso.

Sherlock risalì rapidamente eppur con discrezione sulla macchina di Mycroft.  
Si sistemò comodamente sul sedile e non si preoccupò di osservare fuori dal finestrino: i vetri dell’auto su cui viaggiavano erano oscurati, quindi poté seguire l’andatura leggermente zoppicante di John ancora per qualche metro, sullo sfondo delle lapidi del West Brompton Cemetery. Aveva voluto vederlo un’ultima volta prima di partire. Un’ultima volta, da lontano, senza essere visto.  
John. Che aveva chiesto un miracolo sulla sua finta tomba, che nascondeva le lacrime dietro una voce appena appena tremolante, che aveva dimostrato di credere alla sua innocenza nonostante tutte le prove fossero contro di lui. Ed era questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno: che John non avesse dubitato di lui neanche per un istante, che John lo credesse così geniale da ritenere realizzabile un miracolo razionalmente impossibile. Questo gli avrebbe dato la forza non solo per vivere in solitudine, ma soprattutto per farlo senza la sua presenza. Senza John. Lontano dal suo conduttore di luce, dal suo migliore amico, dal suo tutto.  
Mycroft lo distolse dai suoi pensieri “Ne è valsa la pena?”  
Sherlock annuì leggermente, quindi alzò lo sguardo su Mycroft e lo osservò a lungo: doveva congedarsi anche da lui, in fondo. Gli era di conforto, quanto meno, sapere che almeno con lui avrebbe intrattenuto uno scambio epistolare.  
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo d’intesa, quindi Sherlock posò la tempia destra sul finestrino e sospirò “Si va a Barafundle Bay.”

°oOo°

Per Sherlock non vi era molta differenza tra i posti sicuri ipotizzati da Mycroft e dai servizi segreti britannici, ma dovette ammettere che la baia di Barafundle aveva un fascino particolare, apprezzabile persino per lui che era sempre stato convinto del fatto che non avrebbe mai amato nessun luogo al di fuori di Londra.  
Mycroft aveva fatto ristrutturare alla bene e meglio un piccolo bungalow che era appartenuto ad un vecchio pescatore che, ormai deceduto, non avrebbe più potuto reclamarne la proprietà. Sherlock riceveva scorte alimentari, libri, quotidiani e notizie da parte di Mycroft ogni settimana, un generatore elettrico una volta al mese e gli unici contatti interpersonali che scambiava avvenivano con gli agenti che, a turno, effettuavano le consegne.  
Sherlock era un sociopatico, era risaputo, quindi pensava che avrebbe saputo gestire la solitudine con facilità, ma non aveva tenuto conto della variabile che più gli stava a cuore: John. Le notizie inviategli da Mycroft non erano delle più rosee: John non stava bene. E come avrebbe potuto? Il suo migliore amico si era suicidato davanti ai suoi occhi solo poche settimane prima, quindi come avrebbe potuto stare bene?  
Ma la verità era che Sherlock aveva bisogno di John tanto quanto il buon dottore necessitava del suo consulente investigativo. E Mycroft lo sapeva.  
Fu il maggiore degli Holmes ad ideare il piano: durante il giorno di consegna settimanale, uno dei suoi uomini fece registrare a Sherlock un messaggio vocale e gli fece scrivere una lettera. Gli lasciò inoltre un cellulare, una batteria di riserva ed un caricatore da collegare al generatore di corrente. Una volta ottenute la lettera e la registrazione vocale, Mycroft incaricò un altro dei suoi uomini di portare a Baker Street il pacchetto contenente il messaggio scritto a mano da Sherlock, un cellulare contenente il file audio ed un caricabatterie.  
A Sherlock non rimaneva che attendere un messaggio da parte di John.

°oOo°

Sherlock aveva iniziato a portare il cellulare con sé praticamente ovunque: quando pescava, quando esplorava la natura circostante e anche quando gironzolava tra le mura del piccolo bungalow in cui viveva lo teneva sempre in tasca con la suoneria a tutto volume. Sapeva che ci sarebbero voluti almeno tre giorni prima che John fosse entrato in possesso del pacchetto che Mycroft aveva preparato per lui, ma coltivava comunque l'irrazionale speranza di poter aver sue notizie prima delle settantadue ore designate, come se suo fratello avesse intenzionalmente dilatato i tempi previsti per la consegna per non farlo attendere e smaniare più di quanto avrebbe comunque già fatto.  
  
Stava sfogliando svogliatamente un testo di chimica quando sentì la coscia vibrare: la suoneria assegnata ai messaggi di testo confermò l'arrivo di un SMS e Sherlock si chiuse quasi un dito in mezzo al libro che stava leggendo, tanto furono la sorpresa ed il piacere di udire quel suono. Dunque John aveva creduto all'impossibile ancora una volta. Aveva creduto in lui al punto di scrivere un messaggio di testo ad un presunto morto. Oh, John.  
Sbloccò rapidamente lo schermo e lesse.  
  
 _Sherlock? JW_  
  
“Oh, John.” sussurrò mentre digitava rapidamente la risposta “John, John, John.”

_John. Ero sicuro che mi avresti creduto. SH_  
  
Provò ad immaginare il suo buon amico: lo immaginava seduto sulla sua poltrona con lo sguardo che spaziava dal microscopio al violino per poi fermarsi sul tavolo su cui erano soliti fare colazione assieme. Il suo John. Era arrabbiato? Era felice ora che lo sapeva vivo? Era più felice o più arrabbiato? Il suono di un SMS in arrivo lo riportò sullo schermo del cellulare.  
  
 _Non lo so ancora se ti credo. Quella registrazione potrebbe risalire a prima di quel maledetto giorno. Come posso esserne sicuro se non posso chiamarti? JW_  
  
Sherlock scoppiò a ridere: era così felice di poter parlare con John! E lo avrebbe certamente convinto della sua identità, non aveva dubbi a riguardo.  
  
 _Noioso. Chiedimi qualcosa che solo io e te possiamo sapere. SH_  
  
 _Se ti dico U.M.Q.R.A. cosa mi rispondi? JW_  
  
“Ah, il mio John. Sempre furbo.” commentò mentre digitava una risposta che solo lui poteva conoscere. Non la comprendeva, eppure la conosceva. Si appuntò mentalmente di chiedere a John il significato di quell'acronimo, un giorno o l'altro.  
  
 _H.O.U.N.D. SH_  
  
Intuì dall'attesa della risposta da parte di John che lo aveva convinto: ripeté più volte il suo nome ad alta voce mentre digitava un altro dei numerosi SMS che si scambiarono quella sera. Gli doveva delle spiegazioni, delle scuse e dei ringraziamenti che col tempo gli avrebbe fornito. In quel frangente si limitò a spiegare la riuscita del suo piano e i motivi per i quali non si sarebbero potuti vedere per una durata di tempo che lo stesso Sherlock non era ancora in grado di definire. Era un sacrificio per lui dovergli imporre di non provare neanche a cercarlo quando anche il solo pensiero che John avrebbe voluto farlo gli scaldava il petto e lo faceva sentire meno solo di quanto non fosse. Poi John lo stupì ulteriormente.  
  
 _Non sono più lo stesso senza di te. JW_  
  
“E io senza di te, John.” sussurrò Sherlock che, nella solitudine in cui era momentaneamente relegato, riusciva a palesare anche ad alta voce il proprio coinvolgimento emotivo nei riguardi del suo migliore amico. Non era altrettanto facile comunicarlo a John, ma la lontananza e la protezione fornita dallo schermo del cellulare lo aiutarono. E poi glielo doveva, pensò.  
  
 _Se qui ci fossi anche tu, non avrei alcuna fretta di tornare a Londra. SH_  
  
Chiuse gli occhi dopo aver inviato quel messaggio: non se ne era pentito neanche lontanamente, ma provò un poco di imbarazzo nell'elargire quella dichiarazione di affetto che lasciava ben pochi dubbi di interpretazione. Nel giro di poco tempo non solo aveva scoperto e ammesso di provare per John un sentimento che andava oltre all'amicizia, ma si era anche ritrovato nella condizione di poterlo confessare. Una condizione che sembrava essere diventato un bisogno. Tuttavia, mentre si scambiavano altri SMS in cui Sherlock gli consigliava di non cambiare i propri atteggiamenti per non destare sospetti e far saltare la propria copertura, gli venne in mente un'eventualità che non gli piaceva in alcun modo. E se gli uomini di Mycroft avessero impiegato degli anni per sgominare tutta l'organizzazione di Moriarty? John cosa avrebbe fatto? Lo avrebbe aspettato? Dando curiosamente per scontato che anche John avesse un interesse romantico nei suoi confronti, lo avrebbe aspettato se, ipoteticamente, fossero stati lontani per un anno? Due anni? Tre anni o forse più? Sherlock studiò un modo per domandarglielo in maniera indiretta.  
  
 _Rifarmi una vita? JW_  
  
 _Trovarti una brava donna. Sposarti. Le cose che fanno le persone normali. Ti sei sempre lamentato che per colpa mia i tuoi appuntamenti non andavano mai a buon fine. Ostacolo superato. Ora io non ci sono più. SH_  
  
Arricciò il naso dopo aver inviato quel messaggio di testo. E se John gli avesse dato retta anche per quanto riguardava quell'argomento? Accidenti! Forse si era fregato con le sue stesse mani!  
  
 _Già, non ci sei più. JW_  
  
 _Non dirai che ora è perché non ci sono che i tuoi appuntamenti non andranno a buon fine, vero? SH_  
  
 _Penso di non essere il tipo da matrimonio. O al massimo, quando tornerai, potrò sempre atteggiarmi in giro e dire anche io che sono sposato col mio lavoro. JW_  
  
“Oh, John.” esultò Sherlock che si rese conto di non aver fatto altro che pronunciare il nome del suo migliore amico ad alta voce per una quantità incalcolabile di volte. Un nome semplice di cui non era mai stanco, un nome che spesso aveva storpiato con la propria voce contraffatta dalla noia, dal dolore, dalla ruffianeria. Dal pianto, pure. Scacciò quel pensiero e diede corda a John, rispondendogli divertito.  
  
 _Col mestiere di medico? SH_  
  
 _No. Come “Unico assistente dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo”. JW_  
  
Sherlock provò un brivido di piacere nel leggere quelle parole: John era l'unico che riusciva a dargli corda e rispondergli a tono in ogni situazione. Ed era per questo che non si era mai annoiato con lui.  
  
 _Sembra interessante. SH_  
  
 _Ho inventato io il mestiere! JW_  
  
“Ah, mi prendi pure in giro?” ridacchiò Sherlock, ma decise di premiarlo per quell'uscita spiritosa.  
  
 _Sembra molto interessante. SH_  
  
A quel punto John rispose che sarebbe andato a letto e, sebbene Sherlock non fosse neanche lontanamente stanco, non protestò minimamente di fronte all'umana esigenza del suo dottore. Impostò invece la sveglia sul cellulare in modo che, nel caso si fosse addormentato durante la notte, si sarebbe comunque svegliato dieci minuti prima rispetto a John: voleva augurargli il buongiorno a tutti i costi, voleva parlare con lui prima che andasse a lavorare, voleva vedere il display del cellulare lampeggiare all'arrivo dei suoi SMS.  
Sherlock si coricò sul letto e tenne il cellulare in mano. La sveglia infine risultò inutile: rilesse gli SMS di John fino ad impararli a memoria e quando furono le sei e mezza del mattino, digitò il primo di una lunga serie di messaggi che avrebbe scambiato con John.  
  
 _Buongiorno, John. Caffè? Nero, senza zucchero. Non come quello a Dartmoor. Non ce l’hai ancora con me per quell’episodio, vero? Science, John. SH_  
  
John gli rispose subito: da quel giorno in poi, il cielo della baia di Barafundle sarebbe stato sempre più azzurro.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Avevano stabilito una routine: John aveva deciso di non portare il suo secondo cellulare sul lavoro in modo da non distrarsi troppo tra un paziente e l'altro e Sherlock approfittava di quelle ore di silenzio per effettuare lunghe camminate, provare a pescare e, in generale, cercare di non morire di noia. Aveva tuttavia deciso di portare sempre il cellulare con sé, nel caso in cui John avesse deciso all'improvviso di concludere in anticipo il turno in ambulatorio o per qualsiasi altra evenienza.  
  
Un giorno in cui era particolarmente divorato dalla noia, decise di farsi una nuotata: arrivò fino al centro della baia, rilassò gambe e braccia per poi ritrovarsi col volto rivolto verso l'alto. Una piccola stella danzante nel mare azzurro del Galles. Pensava a John e alla convivenza con lui a Baker Street: non si era trovato bene con nessun altro prima di lui e, d'altro canto, nessun altro si era trovato bene con Sherlock prima di John. Sapeva di essere fortunato e al contempo si rimproverò perché si era reso conto del tesoro che aveva per le mani solo quando aveva rischiato di perderlo. L'urlo di John, il suo nome chiamato con disperazione a gran voce: quanto lo aveva fatto soffrire? Povero il suo buon dottore.  
Prese fiato e si immerse, concentrandosi su altro pur di non pensare a quella spiacevole verità che solo grazie al buon cuore di John era riuscito a scampare. Non si riescono a discriminare i suoni quando si è immersi sott'acqua, si possono udire solo suoni ovattati e indistinguibili, eppure quel maledetto urlo risuonava fin troppo chiaramente nella sua memoria, scandito con uno spelling dannatamente ineccepibile. Si immerse e stette sotto il velo dell'acqua fino a che i polmoni non iniziarono a fargli male. Dolore che cancella altro dolore, chiodo schiaccia chiodo.  
Riemerse a pochi metri dalla riva. Raggiunse i propri vestiti entro i quali aveva avvolto anche il proprio cellulare: tre messaggi. John.  
  
 _Ciao, Sherlock! Come stai oggi? Io ho finito prima del previsto, l'ultimo paziente ha dato buca. JW_  
 _Beh? Di solito rispondi subito. Hai trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare? JW_  
 _Non che mi dispiaccia, immagino che ti annoierai da morire lì da solo. A proposito... non vuoi ancora dirmi dove sei? JW_  
  
Sherlock sorrise di fronte all'impazienza di John: digitò rapidamente un SMS di risposta prima di sdraiarsi sulla sabbia calda e bianca della baia.  
  
 _John, non ci provare. Lo sai che non posso dirti dove sono. Ne va della mia e della tua sicurezza. SH_  
  
 _Ci ho provato. Allora, cosa stavi facendo? JW_  
  
 _Nuotavo. SH_  
  
 _Hai fatto bene! Qui fa un caldo... JW_  
 _Mare o fiume? JW_  
  
Sherlock scrollò il capo “John, John, John...” sospirò mentre rispondeva al messaggio. Sentiva la sabbia massaggiargli la pelle ad ogni suo minimo movimento: un tempo non avrebbe detto che gli avrebbe fatto così piacere quella sensazione. Il sole caldo sul viso, la pelle umida che si increspava non appena si alzava un po' di vento, il sapore salato sulle labbra. Chissà come sarebbe stato piacevole vivere nella baia con John.  
  
 _John, mio furbo amico. Pensi davvero di riuscire a cogliere in fallo proprio me? SH_  
 _Non frequentare Anderson, ti rallenta. SH_  
  
 _Non frequento più nessuno, Sherlock. Tanto meno Anderson e Donovan. Non dopo quello che ti hanno fatto. JW_  
  
Sherlock percepì un senso di protezione di cui pensava di non aver più bisogno da quando ormai aveva passato l'adolescenza. Ma John aveva una sorta di potere speciale: era riuscito a risvegliare in lui molti di quei bisogni primari e istintivi che si era imposto di non provare più per rendere ogni persona che lo circondava via via sempre meno necessaria. Non voleva nessuno, non voleva dipendere da nessuno. Poi era arrivato John che si era appropriato senza permesso di un titolo onorifico totalmente esclusivo: era l'unica persona di cui Sherlock Holmes non solo poteva, ma voleva accettare la compagnia, l'aiuto, l'affetto. Per questo motivo si sentiva in debito con John, quindi decise di sforzarsi e di cercare di esprimere a parole ciò che spesso provava a comunicargli con lo sguardo.  
  
 _Non biasimarli troppo, loro non sono intelligenti come te. Non avrebbero mai potuto capire che faceva tutto parte del piano di Moriarty. SH_  
 _Tu invece ti sei sempre fidato di me. SH_  
 _Nessuno a parte Mycroft mi ha mai capito come ci riesci tu. SH_  
  
 _Non nominarli nemmeno. JW_  
  
 _Chi tra i tanti? SH_  
  
 _Tutti. Moriarty in primis. Ma anche Donovan, Anderson... perfino Mycroft ha delle colpe. JW_  
  
Sherlock sospirò: gli spiaceva che John desse parte della colpa a Mycroft, ma comprendeva il suo punto di vista. A parti invertite, d'altronde, Sherlock avrebbe causato il finimondo se qualcuno avesse osato fare del male a John, anche solo per finta.  
  
 _So che ti sorprenderà sentirlo dire proprio da me, ma Mycroft ha avuto delle valide ragioni per fare quello che ha fatto. SH_  
  
 _Poteva andare diversamente. JW_  
  
 _Poteva andare peggio. SH_  
  
 _Poteva piovere. JW_  
  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio: l'uscita di John proprio non la capiva. Cercò tuttavia di non fare l'antipatico, come lo stesso dottore gli rimproverava a volte.  
  
 _Suppongo di sì. A Londra piove quasi sempre. SH_  
  
 _Ahahah! No, Sherlock, era la citazione da uno dei miei film preferiti. Era per... stemperare un po' la tensione. E cambiare argomento. JW_  
 _A dire il vero potresti approfittare di questa “vacanza” per farti un po' di cultura cinematografica. JW_  
  
 _John, mio buon amico, non sono in una suite d'albergo. SH_  
  
 _Cioè? JW_  
  
 _I mezzi a mia disposizione sono molto limitati. SH_  
  
 _Starai bene? JW_  
  
Che domande. Come avrebbe potuto rispondere per non fare preoccupare John? Non stava male, certamente: era al sicuro, era in un posto relativamente bello, non c'erano idioti pronti ad annoiarlo... ma la noia. Il tempo non passava mai, ogni giorno era uguale al precedente e non c'era nulla con cui tenere allenato il suo frenetico cervello “Nulla, a parte John.”. All'improvviso gli venne in mente la risposta adatta.  
  
 _Sì. SH_  
 _Almeno finché avrò questo cellulare e l'unico contatto nella rubrica avrà voglia di rispondermi. SH_  
 _Di considerarmi. SH_  
  
Sherlock decise di osare, in un certo senso.  
  
 _Di ritenermi... importante? SH_  
  
La risposta di John si fece attendere solo pochi secondi: il tempo fisico per permettere all'etere di trasmettere due SMS in direzioni opposte. Sorrise e lesse la risposta più e più volte, cullato dal tepore del sole e dalla lieve brezza salata.  
  
 _Allora starai bene per sempre. JW_  
  
°oOo°  
  
Il giorno in cui John se ne andò via da Baker Street, entrambi provavano una velata tristezza, nonostante tutto. La cosa più importante era certamente che entrambi fossero sani e salvi, ma l'idea che il 221B non sarebbe più stato abitato né da John, né tanto meno da Sherlock, lasciava una scia di malinconia palpabile.  
Si scambiarono messaggi di testo per tutto il tempo, ingannando quella punta di amarezza tra una presa in giro e l'altra. Poi John stupì Sherlock con un particolare SMS.  
  
 _Mi manchi. JW_  
  
Sherlock lesse e rilesse quelle due parole con felicità mista a stupore: che il sentimento tra loro fosse mutato e cresciuto era palese già da molto tempo, ma fino a quel momento non lo avevano ancora detto ad alta voce. Cioè, scritto nero su bianco. O, meglio ancora, digitato sui display dei loro cellulari. Trovò quindi sciocco esitare a scrivere una risposta che era così chiara nella propria mente, ma la verità era che per quanti progressi avesse già fatto, parlare chiaramente dei propri sentimenti era ancora un tabù. Scrisse e cancellò quelle due parole molte volte prima di darsi dell'idiota e riuscire ad inviare il fatidico SMS.  
  
 _Anche tu. SH_  
  
Bene. L'aveva inviato.  
E ora perché diamine John aspettava a rispondere? Cosa ci voleva a spostare uno scatolone da una stanza all'altra dell'appartamento? Sherlock sbuffò e scalciò i piedi disfacendo un letto già disordinato di suo.  
Poi, pochi minuti dopo, la risposta arrivò.  
  
 _Sei diventato lento. Non è che in realtà sei Anderson? JW_  
  
“Cooosa?” sbottò Sherlock, come se John potesse effettivamente sentirlo. Pigiò con forza i tasti del cellulare.  
  
 _Non osare, John Watson! SH_  
  
Sherlock scoprì con piacere che l'attesa era dovuta al fatto che John stesse indugiando sul suo violino: un oggetto prezioso carico di valore affettivo che, infine, il dottore decise di prendere con sé. Scherzarono a lungo, parlando di ogni tipo di argomento: dalla sua incapacità ad esprimere le emozioni agli arcobaleni, fino ad arrivare a delle presunte scatolette di carne di unicorno. Sherlock non ricordava di aver riso così tanto come in quel momento.  
  
 _Avrei tanto voluto vederti ridere in quel modo. JW_  
  
“John, te lo giuro, rideremo insieme ancora milioni e milioni di volte.” sussurrò mentre appoggiava la testa sul cuscino.  
  
 _Succederà di nuovo, John. SH_  
  
 _E’ una promessa? JW_  
  
 _Ci puoi giurare. SH_  
  
°oOo°  
  
Col passare del tempo, a Sherlock andavano sempre più strette le ore che John riusciva a dedicargli: vivere da solo in una baia sperduta del Galles non era decisamente il massimo, soprattutto per una mente iperattiva come la sua. Si era già ampiamente spinto nell'entroterra limitrofo, aveva già classificato la flora e la fauna circostante e, inoltre, senza un microscopio e alcuni reagenti chimici i suoi studi si riducevano a profonde ma ripetitive osservazioni visive.  
Decise di inoltrarsi in una macchia boschiva ancora inesplorata quando digitò il primo SMS a John.  
  
 _Sei ancora a lavoro, quindi non potrai rispondermi prima di tre ore. Noia. SH_  
  
Ripose il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni ed iniziò la propria passeggiata.  
Raggiunse un piccolo cucuzzolo dopo un'ora: si sedette in contemplazione dell'oceano e tentò di riordinare i propri pensieri. Dopo dieci minuti stava già sbuffando. Estrasse il cellulare e scrisse a John.  
  
 _Qua non c’è nulla, John. Nulla da fare. Come fanno gli eremiti? SH_  
 _Che poi, diciamocelo, gli eremiti sono le persone più inutili del mondo. Peggiori perfino di Anderson. Meditate su questo, eremiti. SH_  
  
Ripose il cellulare in tasca e riprese la propria esplorazione.  
Stava canticchiando quando si accorse di essere seguito da qualcosa di apparentemente indefinibile. Lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio, assicurandosi che non fosse un cinghiale.  
  
 _C’è una bestia nera che mi segue. Potrebbe essere un cane, ma è così brutto che non riesco a capirlo. SH_  
  
Tenendo il cellulare in mano e senza smettere di camminare, si voltò per osservarlo meglio.  
  
 _Sì, è decisamente un cane. E sì, è decisamente brutto. SH_  
 _Non smette di seguirmi. SH_  
 _Sembra un pipistrello. E anche uno spaventapasseri. SH_  
  
Intervenne poi la sua vena melodrammatica: a volte adorava che John palesasse la sua preoccupazione nei suoi confronti.  
  
 _Continua a seguirmi. Che voglia mangiarmi? SH_  
  
Niente. A quanto pareva i pazienti di John erano tutti presenti all'appello quel giorno. Maledetti ipocondriaci. Decise di fermarsi e di dar corda al cane: si chinò e notò subito che la bestiola scodinzolante sembrava particolarmente attratta dal suo zaino. Si sedette e decise di dividere con quel mostriciattolo la scatoletta di tonno che aveva portato con sé.  
  
 _Annusava la scatoletta di tonno. SH_  
 _John. SH_  
  
Sbuffò e riprese il proprio cammino seguito a ruota dal cane che gli trotterellava affianco con le sue zampette storte ma agili. Quando si fu stufato di salire lungo la macchia boschiva, digitò ancora due SMS e si incamminò verso il bungalow.  
  
 _Oggi sono cinque mesi e tre giorni che sono qui. SH_  
 _John. SH_  
  
Quando Sherlock rientrò nella sua abitazione, fu praticamente costretto a farvi entrare anche il cane che, zampettandogli attorno, reclamava altro cibo e delle coccole che il consulente investigativo non si era ancora minimamente sognato di donargli. Optò per soddisfare almeno la fame della bestiola, fornendogli una nuova scatoletta di tonno ed un piatto con dentro dell'acqua fresca. Per quanto riguardava se stesso, decise di attendere la risposta di John bevendo un po' di quel whisky dolciastro che adorava e che Mycroft gli aveva fatto recapitare con l'ultima consegna. Il primo SMS di John arrivò al secondo bicchiere.  
  
 _Ciao, Sherlock. E’ davvero così brutto quel cane? Ti segue ancora? JW_  
  
 _John. Sì, non la smette. Ho provato a spaventarlo ma continua a... stavo per scrivere “corrermi dietro”, ma quel botolo... rotola? Incespica? Mi segue, insomma. SH_  
  
 _Forse fiuta la tua solitudine e vuole esserti amico. JW_  
  
Sherlock si voltò in direzione del cane che, una volta allacciato lo sguardo col suo, riprese a scodinzolare forsennatamente: lo annusò quando gli avvicinò e finì con l'allontanarlo con un piede in men che non si dica “Botolo sudicio, sei sicuro di essere ancora vivo? Puzzi di morte!”  
  
 _Sicuramente io fiuto la sua presenza. E comunque io posso accettare la presenza di un unico amico. SH_  
  
 _Io sono lontano. Posso affidarti alle cure del cane-pipistrello per un po’. JW_  
  
Sherlock sospirò e scosse il capo “Brillante, John, davvero. Stavo solo cercando di flirtare con te, tonto.” (2) borbottò e decise di punire il buon dottore per quella defiance.  
  
 _Veramente parlavo del teschio. SH_  
  
 _Argh! Pensavo di essere riuscito a surclassarlo! JW_  
  
Sherlock rise e si buttò sul letto seguito a vista dal cane che sembrava aspettare un suo cenno per potersi muovere: tra un SMS e l'altro si sforzò di buttare a terra una maglia sporca e, poco fiducioso, la indicò alla bestiola che, stupendolo, lo prese per un invito quanto mai serio. Era diventata la sua cuccia. “Non sei scemo del tutto allora.” si complimentò sarcasticamente e, seguendo il consiglio di John, gli affibbiò il nome che riteneva più azzeccato.  
  
 _Che ne dici di “Houndy”? SH_  
  
A John piacque quel nome e Sherlock arrivò persino ad allungare una mano sulla testolina di Houndy per donargli un rapida carezza.  
Poi l'argomento si spostò sulla frustrazione di entrambi: a John, oltre al fatto di non poterlo vedere, spiaceva che Sherlock dovesse vivere in solitudine per tutto quel tempo. Il consulente investigativo, d'altro canto, dovette sforzarsi di mantenersi il più distaccato possibile in quel frangente: tutti i giorni si ritrovava a pensare all'idea di svelare il proprio nascondiglio a John, ma Mycroft gli aveva chiaramente detto che i membri dell'organizzazione di Moriarty ancora in circolazione erano decisamente troppi per rischiare l'incolumità di entrambi, quindi dovette trattenersi e persino rispondere duramente al proprio amico.  
  
 _Dimmi dove sei, ti prego. JW_  
  
 _Non posso, John. Ti prego, non chiedermelo ogni giorno. Pensi che non sia dura per me? Vivere tutti i giorni come la fotocopia dei precedenti? Vivere solo in attesa dei tuoi sms? Vivere sapendo che potrebbe esserci ancora in circolazione un cecchino pronto ad ucciderti e non potere fare niente? SH_  
  
La risposta di John tardò ad arrivare, ma Sherlock non si pentì di essere stato irremovibile in quel frangente. Era troppo presto. Era ancora troppo presto. Digitare il messaggio successivo fu pressoché istintivo.  
  
 _Resisti John. Resistiamo. Insieme. SH_  
 _Ci rivedremo. SH_  
  
 _Sherlock giurami che appena ci sarà uno spiraglio, per noi, per poterci vedere, me lo dirai. Ti raggiungerò anche in capo al mondo. JW_  
  
“Grazie, John.” sospirò stringendo forte il cellulare tra le mani: le parole del dottore ebbero l'effetto di lenire almeno in parte la frustrazione e il dolore causato dalla solitudine e dalla lontananza dal suo più grande affetto. Ricordò la prima volta che parteciparono assieme ad un caso e sorrise amabilmente.  
  
 _“Could be dangerous”. SH_  
  
 _“And here I am.” JW_  
  
 _Te lo ricordi. SH_  
  
John gli fece giurare di avvertirlo non appena fosse stato possibile vedersi e Sherlock si premurò di dirgli di non preoccuparsi troppo per lui. Poi, prima di augurarsi la buona notte a vicenda, si scambiarono altri pochi ma significativi SMS.  
  
 _John? SH_  
  
 _Sherlock? JW_  
  
 _Non ti ho ancora chiesto scusa per averti fatto soffrire a causa della caduta. SH_  
  
 _E io non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi salvato la vita. JW_  
  
 _Scusa, John. SH_  
  
 _Grazie, Sherlock. JW_  
  
“Houndy...?” provò a chiamare Sherlock, ma il cane non rispose a quel richiamo verbale, non avendolo ancora empiricamente associato a se stesso. Ma a Sherlock non importò: si abbandonò ad un'ultima confessione verbale prima di arrendersi al sonno “...sai? Credo che, sì. Forse potrei dire con certezza... quasi certezza... no, anzi, piena certezza...” sbuffò e nel silenzio del bungalow poté udire un sibilo: Houndy stava russando. Sospirò rassegnato, ma l’evidenza di quel fatto rimaneva “Sì, credo proprio di amarlo.”  
  
°oOo°  
  
Dal giorno in cui Sherlock ebbe trovato Houndy, John iniziò a portare il cellulare anche al lavoro: riusciva sempre a mandargli qualche SMS tra un paziente e l'altro, così da cercare di debellare almeno parte della noia anche duranti i turni all’ambulatorio.

Una mattina, Sherlock si ritrovò seduto svogliatamente al tavolo del cucinino del bungalow: con una mano reggeva una tazza di the, con l’altra sfogliava un quotidiano vecchio di tre giorni e con un piede nudo tormentava la pancia di Houndy a mo’ di coccola. Un sorriso riuscì a spuntare sul suo viso solo quando ricevette un SMS da parte di John: liberò la mano che sfogliava il quotidiano e lesse il contenuto.

_Ehi, Sherl, senti questa. Una mia paziente pensava di avere la peste nera. JW_

“Oh, John. Tutte a te le fortune.” commentò mentre digitava la risposta: Houndy si voltò verso quella voce, ma non trovando gli occhi di Sherlock in risposta al suo sguardo, tornò a crogiolarsi nel dormiveglia.

_Neanche la peste semplice, proprio la peste nera. Brillante. La signora è forse una vampira di più di settecento anni? SH (3)_

_Dalle rughe non lo escluderei. JW_

_Anche il topo che l’ha morsicata e le ha trasmesso la malattia suppongo fosse un ratto matusalemme, nuova specie scoperta recentemente. Ne parlava la dottoressa Stapleton a Baskerville, vero? SH_

_Il ratto matusalemme?! Ahahahah! JW_

Sherlock sorrise contagiato dalla risata di John che, dalle parole del messaggio di testo, aveva tradotto nella propria mente sotto forma di ricordo visivo e auditivo. La risata di John: quanto gli mancava. Era l’unica risata che non trovava mai superflua, mai esagerata, mai fastidiosa.

_John, sii serio. Stiamo pur sempre parlando della tua paziente vampira. SH_

_Hai ragione. Sono così poco professionale quando si tratta di malattie estinte. JW_

_Non sei specializzato in epidemiologia, dottore. Ad ogni modo, come l’hai persuasa del contrario? SH_

_Le ho chiesto di poter fare una autopsia a Richard V per verificare la veridicità della sua diagnosi. JW_

_Richard V? SH_

_Il criceto che le ha dato il morso fatale. O meglio, il ratto matusalemme. JW_

_Cosa non darei per fare io stesso quell’autopsia! SH_

_Non ha acconsentito. Ha detto che sono un pessimo dottore e se ne è andata sbattendo la porta. JW_

_Stupida vampira. Non esiste un medico migliore di te. SH_

_La tua devozione mi scalda il cuore. JW_

Sherlock arrossì, quindi digitò in fretta un SMS di risposta.

_Oh, stai zitto. Se non la smetti ti farò attaccare la Leishmaniosi da Houndy. SH_

_E io ruberò Richard V alla vampira per potermi difendere. JW_

_Il mio cane si mangia il tuo criceto con un morso solo. SH_  
 _Fossi in te non lo sottovaluterei. È pur sempre un ratto matusalemme. JW_

Sherlock rise ad alta voce e sapeva che anche John stava facendo lo stesso, a Londra, a est del Galles, a neanche quattrocento chilometri dal Pembrokeshire Coast National Park. Chiuse gli occhi e provò nuovamente ad immaginarselo. Era bellissimo: i suoi occhi blu che brillavano per la risata, le labbra aperte in un ampio sorriso, le guance che si alzavano e si tingevano di rosso. I capelli? Chissà se li stava facendo crescere o se continuava a tenerli corti e ordinati.  
Sospirò di fronte a quell’immagine così vivida, ammaliato di fronte alla figura di John così limpida nella propria memoria. Abbandonò la tazza di the e portò la mano libera sul proprio viso: continuando ad immaginare il volto di John, strusciò il profilo di naso e labbra sul palmo aperto. Sorrise di fronte a quella percezione tattile, di fronte a quell’illusione che per qualche istante gli fece credere di stare sfiorando il viso di John col proprio respiro, con le proprie labbra: persino il battito cardiaco accelerò per le sensazioni affiorate da quella sottile ma innocente menzogna.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, gli parve che il suo razionalissimo cervello stesse fluttuando su una nuvola.

_Ho appena immaginato una cosa bellissima. SH_

_Cosa? JW_

_Tu. Io. Di nuovo insieme. SH_

_Allora anche io immagino spesso cose bellissime. JW_

_Raccontamele qualche volta. SH_

_Potrei pensarci. JW_

_Ci sentiamo dopo, è arrivato il paziente delle 11. JW_

_Buona giornata, Sherlock. Pensa a tante cose belle. JW_

_Lo farò. A dopo. SH_

Sherlock appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolo, si stiracchiò e si alzò di scatto com’era solito fare. Ma non aveva calcolato i giusti spazi, evidentemente, perché in qualche modo una parte di lui scontrò contro il tavolo: provò un dolore che lo fece piegare in avanti “Cosa diamine...” sbottò scocciato: conosceva bene il suo corpo, quindi come era possibile che avesse colpito il bordo del tavolo con... “Oh.” deglutì di fronte all’evidenza oggettiva che sì, conosceva il proprio corpo, ma aveva trascurato un elemento che per molti anni non si era più fatto sentire e, sicuramente, non era stato così ingombrante come in quel momento. Spostò lo sguardo ovunque tranne che sulla tendina che si era formata poco sotto l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni del pigiama e valutò le diverse opzioni che gli si paravano di fronte. Avrebbe potuto ignorarlo, avrebbe potuto analizzare scientificamente la cosa o, magari, avrebbe potuto usarlo per ingannare la noia. Magari pensando a John. Quella stessa fantasia gli solleticò i nervi proprio lì, proprio sotto la tendina azzurra “Oh, buon...” deglutì pesantemente e, dopo aver fatto uscire Houndy dal bungalow, decise di occuparsi di quell’ _ingombrante faccenda_.  
Si sdraiò sul letto disfatto e mentre si domandava se anche a John fossero mai capitati _inconvenienti_ del genere, infossò la testa nel cuscino non appena sfiorò il proprio corpo con le mani “For science... yes...”(5) mugolò una lunga nota nasale ed inarcò la schiena “...for science.” ma il nome che continuò ad invocare successivamente, non era quello di un celebre scienziato, bensì quello di un dottore, un medico e magari non era famoso, ma era l’unico di cui Sherlock avesse bisogno.

°oOo°

Una mattina piovosa, Sherlock si svegliò con il cellulare spento. Beh, non era poi così strano visto che l’aveva tenuto perennemente acceso da quando l’agente che lavorava per Mycroft glielo aveva consegnato. Non lo spegneva mai, neanche quando lo teneva sotto carica. Non sembrava dover essere un grande problema, se non fosse che, una volta appollaiatosi di fronte al generatore elettrico, Sherlock non si accorse che anche quello era inesorabilmente a corto di energia. Ragionando a ritroso non era difficile immaginarne il motivo: durante l’ultima settimana il maltempo non aveva dato tregua se non per pochissime ore al giorno, quindi Sherlock era stato costretto a trascorrere molto più tempo all’interno del bungalow. Ciò aveva determinato un inevitabile maggiore consumo dell’elettricità, quindi il generatore si era scaricato prima del previsto.  
“E adesso?” piagnucolò Sherlock al pensiero che il nuovo generatore sarebbe probabilmente arrivato in ritardo dato il maltempo. Sospirò affranto: John come l’avrebbe presa? Sperava solo che il suo buon amico non avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido.

Alla fine di quella piccola disavventura, Sherlock scoprì che John aveva effettivamente fatto qualcosa di stupido, ma il fatto che non fosse apparso nessun agente dell’MI6 a prelevarlo di forza dal bungalow gli suggerì che la reazione emotiva del buon dottore doveva essere stata quanto meno contenuta. E, scoprì in seguito, limitata a qualche fastidio arrecato ai danni di Mycroft. Beh, suo fratello aveva sicuramente passato di peggio, quindi non si preoccupò per lui.  
Dopo essersi scusato per quell’inconveniente, Sherlock redarguì John bonariamente ed iniziò a scherzare con lui per rimediare al tempo perduto in quei due giorni di solitudine.

_Devo pur difendere il mio territorio. SH_

_Il tuo “normale essere umano” è lusingato. JW_

_Tanto lo so che se lo faccio io, non ti offendi. SH_

_Cosa vuoi che ti dica, ci ho fatto l’abitudine. JW_

_Ti tengo col guinzaglio corto, John. SH_

_È la seconda metafora canina che usi, Sherlock. Houndy ti sta influenzando. JW_

“Il botolo mi starebbe influenzando?” domandò ad alta voce osservando il cane mordersi compulsivamente la base della coda. Quando poi ebbe finito di tormentarsi la pendice caudale, Houndy alzò il muso brutto ma simpatico in direzione di Sherlock, verso il quale si incamminò scodinzolando amabilmente “Sei più brutto di Anderson. In quanto a sinapsi, invece, non saprei dire.” calò tuttavia la mancina verso il sedere dell’animale, grattandolo con le unghie appena appena lunghe.

_Io sono più bello di lui. SH_

_A quanto ho capito non è che ci voglia poi molto. JW_

“E ora provochiamolo...” sussurrò Sherlock tra sé e sé.

_Io sono più bello di te. SH_

_Modestia a parte? JW_

_Sono oggettivo. Non che mi importi della mia bellezza. Mi importa della tua. SH_

_Ma se hai appena detto che sono meno bello di te. JW_

“Il pesce ha abboccato.” canticchiò felice mentre digitava quella risposta: il suo incredibile cervello gli propose le immagini più belle che potesse elaborare e quelle icone altro non erano se non il viso sorridente di John. Lo stesso viso che nelle ultime settimane non poteva fare a meno di baciare, sia che fosse stato durante un sogno ad occhi aperti o nel corso di una reale esperienza onirica. Lo stesso viso che imprimeva visivamente sul palmo della propria mano e che finiva col baciare delicatamente, alla scoperta di quelle sensazioni tattili che si era scioccamente negato per un’intera vita e che ora bramava di scoprire con l’unica persona al mondo a cui avrebbe permesso di toccarlo.

_È questo controsenso che mi piace. Sei oggettivamente meno bello di me e al mondo esistono a loro volta uomini più belli di me, eppure io ti vedo più bello di qualsiasi altro essere umano che io abbia mai incontrato. SH_

_Quindi, soggettivamente, per te, sono molto bello. JW_

_Bellissimo. SH_

La risposta di John non arrivò subito e Sherlock provò un poco di imbarazzo misto a divertimento “John, non dirmi che ti vergogni. O forse ti stai pavoneggiando?” decise dunque di cambiare argomento, alleggerendo quel discorso per entrambi.

_Bene, direi che abbiamo ingigantito il tuo ego a sufficienza per oggi. SH_  
 _E’ giunto il momento di sminuire quello di Mycroft. E’ ingrassato molto? SH_

_La pappagorgia è aumentata. JW_

La risposta di John lo fece sorridere: l’imbarazzo era sparito ed ora era di nuovo tutto a posto. Passarono il resto della giornata a recuperare i due giorni in cui non si erano sentiti e Sherlock non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come avrebbe potuto resistere tutto quel tempo lontano da John se solamente quarantotto ore di tempo lo avevano reso indolente e malinconico. Ma, fortunatamente, non aveva alcun bisogno di cercare la risposta a quella ormai ipotetica domanda.

°oOo°

Una sera, invece, accadde che il cellulare di Sherlock non squillò dalla fine del turno lavorativo di John fino alla mezzanotte passata da un quarto d’ora. E, nello specifico, quando finalmente poté leggere un SMS da parte di John, rimase stupito, accigliato e persino contrariato dal contenuto.  
  
 _Ciaaao, Sherl!_

_John? SH_  
  
 _E chi altrimenti? Ahhh! Non mi sono firmato! JeiWù! Gh!_

Sherlock ringhiò, letteralmente “Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto del mio dottore?”  
  
 _Sì, lo so che sei tu. Sei l'unico a possedere questo numero di telefono. SH_  
 _Sei ubriaco? SH_  
  
 _Potrei aver bevuto qualcosina. J_  
 _JW!_

Dalle labbra di Sherlock continuavano ad uscire continui borbottii: era oltremodo furioso. Non solo John si era ubriacato mentre lui era relegato in un bungalow sperduto del Galles, ma aveva anche osato uscire con qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
  
 _Sei... uscito con qualcuno? SH_  
  
 _Greg! JW_  
  
Houndy iniziò a guardarsi attorno con circospezione di fronte ai continui ruggiti collerici che provenivano da Sherlock, il quale, tuttavia, cercò di mantenere un’apparenza distaccata. Almeno per SMS.

_Sei uscito con Lestrade? SH_  
  
 _Sì. JW_  
 _NO! JW_  
  
 _Sì o no? Sei snervante da ubriaco, sappilo. SH_  
  
 _Sì nel senso di sì, no nel senso che non ci sono uscito in quel senso. JW_  
 _Sai di quale senso parlo. JW_  
 _Vero? JW_  
  
“Ovvio che so di quale senso parli, idiota!” sbottò Sherlock e Houndy corse definitivamente a nascondersi in bagno.

_John! Spero proprio che tu non gli abbia detto nulla!_  
  
 _Non ti sei firmato, gh! JW_  
  
 _JOHN!_  
  
 _No, Sherlock, tranquillo! Ho finito di bere a casa. JW_  
 _Abbracciato al cuscino patriottico! JW_  
 _Come puoi anche solo pensare che ti metterei nei guai?! JW_  
  
 _Sembri parecchio alticcio! SH_  
  
 _Dovrebbe essere una battuta sulla mia altezza? Gh! JW_  
  
 _Basta, sei impossibile! Non scrivermi finché non ti sarai ripreso. SH_  
  
Sherlock, seduto sul letto, lanciò il cellulare di fronte a sé e, dopo aver intrecciato le braccia al petto, lo spinse lontano con le dita dei piedi. Era fuori di sè: non che gli importasse nello specifico che John si fosse ubriacato. Sherlock era semplicemente stanco. Stanco di vivere in solitudine, seccato di non avere nulla di stimolante da fare, stufo di mangiare sempre le stesse cose. Ma più di tutto era frustrato. Perché là fuori, nel mondo, a Londra, chiunque aveva la fortuna di poter incontrare John, il _suo_ John, mentre lui, _proprio lui_ , che tra tutti era la persona che aveva i maggiori diritti di viverlo, doveva stargli lontano. Aveva così bisogno di un contatto fisico, Sherlock. Di qualsiasi tipo. E lo voleva con John. Lo stesso John che lo aveva fatto arrabbiare e che in quel momento reclamò la sua attenzione con tre nuovi SMS. Lasciò passare qualche minuto, quindi recuperò il cellulare in mano.

_Dai, Sherlock... scusami, non pensavo che te la saresti presa così tanto. JW_  
 _Ho solo scritto qualche cavolata. JW_  
 _Mi mancavi... per quello ho bevuto un po'. JW_  
  
 _Ti mancavo quindi sei uscito con Lestrade? SH_  
  
Solo subito dopo aver inviato il messaggio, Sherlock si rese conto di quanto le sue parole sarebbero potute suonare, come dire, equivoche. La risposta di John, infatti, fu rapida e sibillina.

_Ohhh! Capisco!_  
 _JeiWù_  
  
Era ovvio che avesse capito. Ma Sherlock non poteva dargliela vinta così facilmente.

_Capisci cosa? E smettila con questo JeiWù, o ti chiamerò così fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni. SH_  
  
 _Sei geloso, EsseAcca. JeiWù_  
  
“EsseAcca? Oh, cielo.” sospirò Sherlock che, tuttavia, sentì la rabbia abbandonarlo velocemente “EsseAcca e JeiWù, i nuovi personaggi del gioco di ruolo più sfigato del mondo: _‘Ammazzati anche tu di noia a Barafundle Bay’_ , uff.”

_Geloso? Solo perché sei uscito con Lestrade? Ma per favore. SH_  
 _Sono solo sconvolto dal fatto che tu ti sia ubriacato al punto da scrivere tutte queste idiozie nel giro di cinque minuti. SH_  
  
 _EsseAcca, dolcezza, non ho bevuto così tanto. JeiWù_

“No, certo, non hai bevuto per niente, John.” sorrise malizioso di fronte all’epiteto donatogli dall’altro.  
  
 _Rileggi quello che hai appena scritto, JeiWù. SH_  
  
 _...va bene, ti ho chiamato in un modo un po' originale, cosa vuoi che sia. JW_  
  
 _Lieto di essere tornato a parlare con JW. SH_  
 _Anche se JeiWù era alquanto simpatico. SH_  
 _Ed espansivo. SH_  
  
 _Me lo rinfaccerai per molto tempo? JW_  
  
 _Finché sarai in vita, JeiWù. SH_  
  
 _Ti amodio. JW_  
  
“Oh, oh, oh.” ridacchiò Sherlock il cui unico cruccio, in quel momento, fu di non aver affrontato con John una conversazione del genere faccia a faccia e non via SMS: vedere il suo viso passare dal rosa chiaro fino a colorarsi di un rosso carminio sarebbe stato veramente esilarante. Appuntò mentalmente di farlo ubriacare non appena si fossero visti di persona.

_Prego?! SH_  
  
 _Sarà meglio che vada a dormire. JW_  
  
 _Buona notte, dolcezza. EsseAcca_  
  
 _Smettila di prendermi in giro! JW_  
  
 _Sei adorabile. Ed è SH a parlare. SH_  
  
 _E tu sei... amabilmente detestabile. Passo e chiudo. JW_  
  
 _Buona notte JW. SH_

°oOo°

“Oddio, voglio morire.” piagnucolò Sherlock al terzo giorno di febbre alta.  
Erano due settimane che non stava bene, ma solo tre giorni prima la temperatura gli era salita abbastanza in alto da essere percepita anche con l’assenza di un termometro che, comunque, Mycroft gli fece recapitare assieme a degli antibiotici generici con la consegna del giorno prima.  
Inoltre non era solo la febbre a farlo stare male: era ormai più di un anno che viveva da solo, lontano da tutto, lontano da tutti, lontano da John. Quindi, se normalmente pativa la solitudine in cui era relegato, in quei giorni in cui anche il fisico lo aveva momentaneamente abbandonato, soffrì particolarmente la propria condizione psicofisica.  
La sua volontà vacillò pesantemente sotto l’effetto debilitante della malattia e John doveva averlo capito, perché in quei giorni insistette particolarmente circa l’eventualità di un loro incontro. I primi due giorni Sherlock rispose per monosillabi, un po’ perché pensare gli causava una dolorosa emicrania, un po’ per non cedere alla tentazione di svelare la baia a John e avere il proprio dottore tutto per sè. Il terzo giorno, però, Sherlock era così stanco e abbattuto che per buona parte della giornata si era limitato solo a scrivere qualche SMS in cui aggiornava John circa la propria temperatura corporea. Ma il suo dottore non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi.

_Sherlock, sono stufo di questa situazione. Sono adulto. Siamo due persone adulte. Posso avere il potere di decidere se voglio rischiare la mia vita per venire da te? Tu hai potuto decidere di sacrificarti per salvarmi, ebbene, dà questa opportunità anche a me. JW_  
 _Presentami tutti i rischi possibili e poi io sarò libero di scegliere. JW_  
 _Dammi questa scelta, dammi questa possibilità. JW_  
 _Non ce la faccio più a stare qui, a Londra, in una città così grande e così piena di gente che mi fa capire ancor di più quanto io mi senta solo perché l’unica persona con cui vorrei stare non c’è. JW_

“John...” sussurrò strofinandosi il volto con il dorso della mano “Anche io vorrei stare con te... ovunque... basta che sia con te.” tirò su col naso e solo dopo qualche minuto si accorse di aver bagnato il cuscino con alcune silenziose lacrime. Non ce la faceva più. Non voleva più stare da solo. Non voleva più stare senza John. Sentì poi la mano vibrare attorno al cellulare e socchiuse gli occhi per salvarli almeno in parte dalla luce gialla di quel vecchio modello di telefono portatile.

_Sherlock, ti prego. Se qualcuno mi seguirà e vorrà uccidermi, allora combatterò. Se qualcuno dovesse scoprirci, allora lotteremo insieme. Insieme siamo più forti che da soli. JW_  
 _Prenderò solo mezzi di trasporto che non comportino l’utilizzo di carte di credito. Farò perdere le mie tracce. Sono stato un soldato, so come fare. JW_  
 _Voglio venire da te. Permettimi di salvarti almeno una volta. JW_

Sherlock si tiro su fino ad appoggiare la schiena contro la parete dietro al letto: si asciugò gli occhi per poter osservare al meglio lo schermo del cellulare. Quindi iniziò a digitare, seppur lentamente.

_Tu mi ha già salvato, John. SH_  
 _E non parlo solo fisicamente. Hai salvato quel briciolo di umanità che c’era in me e l’hai alimentato. L’hai nutrito. SH_  
 _Quando mi specchio nei tuoi occhi, vedo qualcosa che non pensavo di avere. Vedo riflessa la parte migliore di me. SH_

John non rispose, almeno non per i primi minuti e Sherlock si ritrovò a chiedersi a cosa stesse pensando il suo adorato dottore. Mentre beveva un po’ d’acqua per sconfiggere l’arsura causata dalla febbre, gli arrivò l’ennesima supplica di John e allora si ritrovò a pensare seriamente, per la prima volta, alla sua richiesta.

_Sherlock. Ti prego. JW_  
 _Pensaci almeno. Ti scongiuro. JW_

Ci pensò, Sherlock, ci pensò veramente. Allungò la mano sul piccolo comodino affianco al letto dove c’era l’ultima lettera di Mycroft che l’agente dell’MI6 gli aveva consegnato solo il giorno prima. La lesse più volte, giusto per essere sicuro della decisione che stava per prendere: si concentrò in particolare su un paragrafo.

_[...]_  
 _Manca l’ultimo uomo dell’organizzazione di Moriarty, un certo Sebastian Moran, Colonnello dell’Esercito Inglese congedato con disonore nel 2008. È seguito a vista da tre delle mie migliori spie ed attualmente sta facendo la spola tra la Corea del Nord e la Cina, quindi sono piuttosto tranquillo per la vostra incolumità e assolutamente sicuro circa la sua imminente cattura. Un dato confortante è che nel giro di questo anno nessuno si è neanche lontanamente avvicinato alla baia e i cecchini che erano stati affidati all’eventuale esecuzione di John, della signora Hudson e del DI Lestrade sono stati neutralizzati ormai da tempo. Mi sento dunque tranquillo nell’affidare a te la scelta di svelare o meno la tua posizione a John. Se vorrà raggiungerti, sarà comunque seguito a lunga distanza dal mio uomo fino a che non oltrepasserà il National Coast Park del Pembrokeshire._  
 _[...]_

“Basta.” decretò Sherlock che di tempo lontano da John ne aveva trascorso fin troppo. Prese in mano il cellulare e dopo un lungo sospirò digitò le parole che aveva avuto sulle punte delle dita fin dal primo momento in cui era entrato in possesso di quell’apparecchio telefonico.

_Barafundle Bay. SH_  
 _Incontriamoci a Barafundle Bay. SH_

A Sherlock sembrava di poter percepire l’esultanza di John in maniera tangibile. Sorrise e per una volta fu contento di saperlo impegnato in qualcosa che non riguardasse un regolare scambio di SMS con lui. Sherlock, infatti, era molto stanco e l’idea che John stesse già studiando il percorso migliore da effettuare per raggiungerlo lo eccitava e spaventava al contempo: lo avrebbe finalmente rivisto, avrebbe potuto mettere in atto tutte le fantasie che lo riguardavano e, il fatto di vivere in un posto sperduto e totalmente abbandonato da anima viva, non sarebbe più stata una seccatura, bensì un’incredibile risorsa. Sarebbero stati solo loro due, Sherlock e il suo John, il Watson del suo Holmes.  
Poi, però, lo assalì un tremendo dubbio: e se la relazione che John aveva in mente per loro non fosse stata di natura romantica? “No, no... non voglio pensarci...” biascicò Sherlock che, privato definitivamente di tutte le forze, si addormentò febbricitante abbracciato al cuscino.

°oOo°

Durante il primo giorno di viaggio di John, a Sherlock era passata la febbre. Tuttavia una nuova forma di apprensione gli stava attanagliando lo stomaco in una morsa emotiva che riusciva a sfogare solo lanciando diversi oggetti sulle pareti del bungalow. Quelli che non si rompevano gli venivano rigorosamente riportati indietro da Houndy.  
Sherlock era preoccupato. Che a John fosse potuto accadere qualcosa durante il viaggio, tipo perdersi, cadere o venire assalito da qualche animale feroce. Che non potesse ricevere gli SMS di John con la stessa frequenza degli ultimi mesi per non rischiare di far scaricare le due batterie di riserva che aveva con sé. Che John non ricambiasse lo stesso tipo di sentimenti che nutriva per lui.  
Certo, John aveva sempre insistito per vederlo e si era sempre preoccupato per lui anche quando non ce n’era stato bisogno, ma il buon dottore era una persona normodotata dal punto di vista emotivo, quindi Sherlock si ritrovò a pensare che, forse, avrebbe nutrito lo stesso tipo di apprensione anche per un altro amico.  
Fortunatamente, più il giorno del loro incontro si avvicinava, più John sembrava essersi fatto affettuoso nei suoi più sporadici SMS.  
Una sera, presumibilmente dopo che John ebbe montato la propria tenda, lo stupì con una serie di SMS che sembravano fatti apposta per scacciare ogni preoccupazione dalla mente del geniale detective.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older / Then we wouldn't have to wait so long / And wouldn't it be nice to live together / In the kind of world where we belong... JW_

_John? SH_

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up / In the morning when the day is new / And after having spent the day together / Hold each other close the whole night through... JW_

Sherlock intuì che doveva trattarsi di una canzone: non la conosceva, ma dalla metrica valutò che potesse risalire agli anni ‘60 o ‘70. Leggeva e rileggeva quelle parole e nonostante la vastissima gamma di lemmi e idiomi conosciuti, non riuscì a trovare neanche una parola che potesse ricambiarere adeguatamente la canzone che John gli stava dedicando. Abbassò poi lo sguardo: un nuovo SMS, poi un altro ancora.

_Happy times together we've been spending / I wish that every kiss was never ending / Wouldn't it be nice... JW_

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true / Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldnt do / We could be married / And then we’d be happy / Wouldn't it be nice... JW (4)_

Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore all’idea di appoggiare sulle labbra di John un bacio senza fine. Portò il polso sinistro davanti alla bocca e iniziò ad alternare morsi e baci ad occhi chiusi “John... John, John, John.” non riusciva a dire altro. Ogni suo pensiero, ogni sua parola, ogni suo respiro: tutto ciò esisteva solo perché John ne era l’inconsapevole proprietario.  
Il telefono, poi, vibrò nuovamente.

_Sto arrivando, Sherlock. JW_

_Non riesco davvero ad esprimere a parole quanto io brami di vederti. SH_

_Invece io sono riuscito ad esprimere a parole quanto io voglia che tu esprima coi fatti ciò che non riesci ad esprimere a parole? JW_

_Sì. Abbastanza. SH_

_Lo farai? JW_

_Dio, sì. SH_

°oOo°

Durante il giorno, Sherlock trascorreva tutto il tempo alla spiaggia: era un punto molto ampio e ben visibile da tutte le vie d’accesso dell’entro terra, quindi se John era davvero riuscito ad orientarsi alla perfezione come lui stesso sosteneva, avrebbe dovuto distinguerlo in mezzo alla sabbia bianca del bagnasciuga.  
Sbuffò dalla noia e dall’impazienza quando ebbe finito di rileggere uno dei libri inviatogli da Mycroft. Anche Houndy, annoiato dall’impazienza e dall’immobilità di colui che era diventato il suo padrone, girò i tacchi e si immerse in una delle macchie dell’entro terra boschivo.  
Attese ancora un’ora, quindi estrasse il cellulare e digitò qualche SMS.

_John. SH_  
 _John, accendi il cellulare, ho bisogno di sapere che stai bene. SH_  
 _John, sei lento. SH_  
 _Non mi dire che non riesci ad essere alla spiaggia neanche oggi. SH_  
 _Sono qui fermo da sei giorni. SH_  
 _Lo so, avrei potuto spostarmi, visto che tu eri ancora lontano. SH_  
 _Persino Houndy se n’è andato. SH_

Stava disegnando delle formule chimiche nella sabbia inumidita dalle onde quando ricevette il messaggio di risposta di John.

_Oggi ho finalmente visto il mare, Sherlock. Non so dirti tra quanto sarò lì, non mi rendo conto della distanza perché il terreno è molto irregolare. Spero solo di non trovare altre collinette da scalare. La discesa la potrei fare rotolando, in caso. In discesa ci vanno anche le zucche, d’altronde. Non posso aspettare la tua risposta perché la batteria è quasi completamente scarica, quindi spegnerò subito il cellulare. Resisti Sherlock, ci siamo quasi. Preparati. JW_

Sherlock spalancò occhi e bocca: rilesse il messaggio più e più volte, ma la stessa domanda sarebbe rimasta priva di risposta da lì fino alla fine dei suoi giorni: in quale arcano e misterioso senso si sarebbe dovuto preparare? A fare _cosa_? Quando? Quanto? Ma soprattutto, _come_?  
Ciò che gli fu chiaro, tuttavia, era che John non sarebbe arrivato neanche quel giorno: raccolse ‘1984’ di George Orwell e tornò nel proprio bungalow.

°oOo°

Poi finalmente avvenne.  
Sherlock stava osservando il mare con impazienza ed era così concentrato a mugugnare sul ritardo di John che non si accorse delle urla del dottore che chiamavano a gran voce il suo nome fino a che entrambi non furono ad un centinaio di metri di distanza. Sherlock tremò quando udì la voce di John, ma ritrovò tutte le energie nel momento in cui lo individuò con lo sguardo: si girò e corse finché non si scontrarono uno con l’altro sulla calda rena della baia di Barafundle.

°oOo°

Non riuscirono ad arrivare al bungalow su tutte e quattro le loro gambe: fu John ad assalire Sherlock a pochi metri dall’abitazione in legno, trascinandolo a terra in un turbinio di labbra, lingue e denti che reclamavano la proprietà di qualcosa che era sempre appartenuto loro.  
E Sherlock fu così felice di constatare che anche John provava il suo stesso identico desiderio nei suoi confronti, che non si curò di scontrare la schiena prima sul terreno aspro del bosco, poi sui due scalini del piccolo portico, quindi sul pavimento del bungalow, la cui porta venne chiusa alla bene e meglio con un calcio molto fortuito da parte del dottore.  
“Mh...” mugolò John quando Sherlock gli liberò le labbra dalla presa salda e famelica degli incisivi “Sei stato carino a far trovare il letto già disfatto.” dimostrò che tutta la stanchezza del viaggio era mascherata dall’eccitazione e dall’autentica gioia del ricongiungimento quando lo sollevò sul talamo senza alcuna difficoltà.  
“John.” ringhiò Sherlock che strattonò il dottore per la collottola della camicia per farlo tornare al più presto sopra di sè “John, John, John.” continuava a ripetere e avrebbe desiderato avere più mani, più braccia e più gambe per poterlo avvolgere e premere contro di sé.  
“Sono qui.” lo rassicurò John iniziando a spogliarlo della camicia chiara che indossava “Non ci dividerà più nessuno, Sherlock.” alzò lo sguardo e si soffermò sul volto dell’uomo che aveva sotto di sè: dio, quanto gli era mancato quel viso!  
“Mai più.” giurò Sherlock che si soffermò a sua volta sul viso di John: era strano, perché anche ora che lo aveva a pochi centimetri dal proprio volto gli sembrava di provare la paradossale sensazione di sentirne la mancanza: avrebbero dovuto recuperare tutto il tempo perso. Avrebbero dovuto ordinare al Sole di fermarsi per lasciar vivere loro l’anno perso stando lontani. Sì, avrebbero dovuto farlo. Avrebbero sicuramente trovato un modo per farlo.  
Poi John tornò a prendersi cura del suo corpo e Sherlock si dimenticò tutto: come si parlava, come si pensava, come ci si muoveva. Era nelle mani del suo dottore, tra le sue solide e calde braccia e trovò non vi era posto migliore di quello per dimenticare tutto ciò che aveva imparato in vita sua, tutte le certezze, tutte le verità oggettive e ricominciare ad apprendere tutto da capo. Una tabula rasa, uno spartito intonso, un foglio bianco su cui riscrivere la propria vita partendo da quattro lettere, un nome: John.

°oOo°

Il giorno successivo, Sherlock si svegliò con l’impressione di aver mutato pelle: sentiva l’odore di John su di sé, sul cuscino, nell’intero, piccolo bungalow. Avevano fatto sesso e avevano fatto l’amore per tutta la notte, avevano parlato, si erano scambiati promesse, scuse e ringraziamenti e avevano sugellato la loro unione con i baci senza fine di cui parlava quella canzone che... oh! Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a John di cantargliela!  
Quando si voltò per cercare John nell’altra metà del letto, trovò invece sul cuscino il suo cellulare: lo sbloccò e lesse.

_Sherl, non spaventarti, non sono sparito. Volevo lasciarti dormire ancora un po’, inoltre Houndy reclamava cibo quindi l’ho portato lontano dal bungalow in modo che non ti svegliasse abbaiando come solo un cane-pipistrello-spaventapasseri come lui saprebbe fare. Sono alla spiaggia. JW_  
 _Ti amo. JW_

Sherlock si ritrovò a sospirare e a rileggere più e più volte quel messaggio “Ti amo.” ripeté ad alta voce, ricordando con una buona dose di vergogna che, mentre il dottore si era dichiarato apertamente durante la notte, lui non aveva ricambiato quelle parole.  
“Sono un idiota.” si alzò rapidamente e dopo qualche passo incerto e dolorante recuperò i propri vestiti e si precipitò fuori dal bungalow a piedi nudi: ignorò il fastidio procurato da sassolini e ramoscelli a cui ormai, a forza di camminare scalzo, si era abituato e si incamminò verso la spiaggia provando a pronunciare quelle fatidiche parole ad alta voce “Ti amo.” tentò prima, in tono serio “John, io ti amo.” riprovò dopo, più gentilmente “John! Ti amo!” tuonò poi, fermando quelle maccheroniche e ridicole prove quando poggiò i piedi sulla rena bianca della spiaggia.  
Si fermò quando vide John al centro della spiaggia: era a petto nudo, indossava dei pantaloncini beige che gli arrivavano fin sotto al ginocchio e rideva come un forsennato mentre giocava con Houndy lanciandolo più volte in mare.  
Sherlock sorrise: ecco cosa intendeva la gente comune quando parlava di compagno perfetto, nel posto perfetto e, in generale, di una vita perfetta.  
Sherlock aveva sempre amato Londra, i casi, i serial killer, una vita rischiosa sempre a cavallo tra la vita e la morte, l’adrenalina, la soddisfazione nel vincere contro un criminale geniale quanto Moriarty. Ma nessuna di quelle cose, né singolarmente, né tanto meno tutte insieme, poteva competere con l’amore che provava per John Watson.  
Con questa ormai consolidata consapevolezza, riprese a camminare verso colui che aveva avuto il potere di trasformarlo e renderlo una persona migliore, verso colui che lo aveva salvato e che, a suo rischio e pericolo, gli aveva donato il cuore con una semplicità ed una fiducia disarmanti. Verso colui che amava.  
Quando John si accorse della sua presenza si voltò verso di lui per salutarlo, ma non fece in tempo a proferire alcuna parola poiché Sherlock gli allacciò un braccio in vita ed uno attorno alle spalle, trascinandolo con sé in un bacio dolce, languido, lento.  
Quando si staccarono, Sherlock gli baciò le labbra a stampo ancora una volta, morbidamente, senza urgenza o malizia. John sembrava frastornato e piacevolmente sorpreso dalla tenerezza che Sherlock era riuscito ad infondere in quel bacio che era stato così mozzafiato da fermargli il cuore per un istante. Ma Sherlock non gli diede il tempo per parlare: appoggiò la fronte su quella di John e gli immerse la mano nei capelli corti per tenerlo vicino a sé “Ti amo, John.”  
John sorrise dolcemente: sapeva che Sherlock lo amava, non ne aveva alcun dubbio, ma sapeva quanto potesse essere difficile, per il compagno, dirlo ad alta voce. Quindi il trasporto con cui Sherlock gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti non poté che rendere quella confessione ancora più magica. Non disse nulla, il buon dottore, poiché nulla avrebbe eguagliato le parole del suo Sherlock e voleva fermare quel momento in modo da renderlo indelebile nei ricordi di entrambi.  
Sherlock capì e ancora una volta si sentì fortunato perché John era... John. Non esistevano parole umanamente pronunciabili per descrivere John nell’ampio significato del termine di bellezza. Chinò ancora il capo e lo baciò di nuovo: i baci sono solitamente silenziosi, ma quello parlava un linguaggio che solo i due partecipanti potevano intuire. Era un bacio che parlava di amore e di desiderio, di erotismo e di appartenenza: inoltre confessava il desiderio di rimanere lì per sempre, da soli, in quel posto che li aveva riuniti e che aveva coronato le loro più intime aspettative. Era un bacio che diceva: rimani insieme a me da ora fino alla fine dei nostri giorni, dimentica tutto e tutti e fa di me il tuo intero universo, amami tutti i giorni e fallo forte, come se non ci fosse un domani. E fallo qui, a Barafundle Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Il tumbler è il bicchiere che si usa (o che si dovrebbe usare, quanto meno) per il whisky!  
> (2)Questa è una citazione da un gifset trovato su tumblr in cui Hannibal Lecter fa un complimento a Will Graham e Will dice tipo “Ma no, non sono così bravo” e Hanny pensa frustrato “Fanculo, Will, stavo solo cercando di flirtare con te” e siccome mi ha fatto piegare ho deciso di usarlo qui XD  
> (3)La peste, specificatamente, nera è un appellativo ad una particolare epidemia scoppiata tra gli anni 1347-1353, per quello Sherl chiede se la vecchia era una vampira u.u  
> (4)”Wouldn’t it be nice” dei Beach Boys  
> (5)"For science" detto in quel contesto è un PALESISSIMO riferimento e omaggio alle reapersex (reapersun e sexlock) e al loro fumetto "We are not a couple" su tumblr! Per chi non lo avesse letto tante scudisciate e il link per rimediare http://reapersex.tumblr.com/post/26521543216/finding-the-blog-1-2-s


End file.
